Cumplir promesas vacías
by Misila
Summary: Alexander ya debería haber aprendido a no hacer promesas que no puede cumplir, pero cuando se trata de Adrian no puede evitarlo.


_El Ciclo de la Luna Roja_ pertenece a José Antonio Cotrina.

Este fic participa en el reto _Amoríos bajo la luna_ del foro _Bajo la luna roja_. Mi otro género, además del romance, era angst. Y sí, soy feliz con él.

* * *

_**Cumplir promesas vacías**_

o—o

El grito de Adrian no lo despertó.

Alexander ni siquiera había intentado dormir; sabía que, en el improbable caso de conseguirlo, las pesadillas lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos, dándole la bienvenida a un sufrimiento del que no podría escapar si no era chillando y alertando al resto.

Aunque, de todas formas, los sueños y la realidad no eran tan distintos, ¿verdad? La única diferencia consistía en que no había forma de huir de Rocavarancolia con vida. Negar lo que ocurría ante ellos, no aceptar que esa maldita ciudad pretendía acabar con unos niños… Nada de eso servía. Ni siquiera llorar a escondidas los devolvería a su mundo.

Lo que sí consiguió la voz del chico fue poner en tensión todo su cuerpo. Alexander se puso en pie de un salto, y casi se olvidó de su hermana, que acababa de despertar de golpe, confundida. Madeleine miró alrededor.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró, parpadeando—. ¿Quién ha gritado?

Alexander cogió a su hermana por el brazo y la levantó antes de arrastrarla escaleras arriba, hasta la habitación en la que el muchacho agonizaba. Se encontraron con los demás mientras avanzaban, y entraron corriendo, mirando a Adrian con alarma. El muchacho estaba incorporado a duras penas, señalando un lugar en el que no había nada. Su mirada febril destilaba pánico.

Soltando el brazo de Madeleine, Alexander se abrió paso entre sus amigos y se acercó a él; sus ojos se desviaron sin permiso al vientre de Adrian, a las vendas manchadas de sangre, y se contagió de su miedo al pensar en lo mucho que debía dolerle.

En cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance, Adrian aferró la camiseta de Alexander y tiró de él con una fuerza sorprendente, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. El pelirrojo clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Adrian. Sólo había terror en esa mirada azul.

—Un vampiro —susurró; las letras sonaban deshilachadas, como si agruparlas por sílabas requiriese más fuerza de la que tenía—. Alex, quería beberse mi sangre —los ojos se le cerraban—. Era un vampiro de polvo.

La mano de Adrian perdió fuerza cuando terminó de hablar. Sus dedos, flácidos, resbalaron por la tela de la camiseta, y hubiesen caído sobre su estómago herido si Alexander no los hubiese sujetado. El joven dejó la mano de Adrian sobre la cama, con suavidad, y se irguió para encarar a los demás, que seguían en la puerta, mirando la escena con cautela, casi con miedo.

Reprodujo las palabras del muchacho, pero no prestó mucha atención a su diálogo. Natalia despertó a Lizbeth, que curiosamente había estado dormida a pesar del jaleo, y pese a sus protestas la sacaron de la habitación, alegando que necesitaba descansar.

Uno de los últimos en salir fue Bruno. Su expresión mientras miraba a Adrian no mostraba preocupación ni lástima; era mera curiosidad. Nada más. Alexander sintió el impulso de alejarlo a patadas de la habitación; seguía queriendo darle un puñetazo por haberse atrevido a insinuar siquiera que lo que debían hacer con Adrian era…

—¿Te quedas un rato con él?

La voz de Maddie, suave como la caricia de una hoja, fue lo único que disuadió a Alexander de hacer realidad su deseo de comprobar si el italiano era capaz de _sentir_ algo. El joven miró a su hermana, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con aspecto cansado.

—Sí —Alexander dirigió una breve mirada a Adrian—. Mientras Lizbeth duerme un poco.

Bruno sacudió la cabeza casi de forma imperceptible. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin decir ni una palabra, y Alexander apretó los puños con rabia; había comprendido demasiado bien el significado de ese gesto. "No hay nada que hacer".

_Cierra el pico, gafe_.

Madeleine seguía mirándolo desde la puerta.

—Alex —lo llamó en voz baja—. ¿Estás bien?

El joven apartó la mirada y se dejó caer en la silla de la que Lizbeth acababa de levantarse.

—Sí, Maddie. Duerme tú también.

Escuchó los pasos de su hermana bajando la escalera y maldijo para sus adentros, sabiendo que había logrado preocuparla. Bastante inquietos estaban todos por Adrian como para que él diera más motivos por los que intuir que absolutamente nada iba bien.

Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Quería llorar. Quería chillar y patalear y que alguien se compadeciese de él y del resto y les permitiese volver a casa. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla.

Pero, sobre todo, quería cumplir su promesa.

En la Tierra, Alexander nunca se hubiera planteado asegurar algo sobre lo que ni él ni nadie tenía control; las únicas promesas vacías que había hecho en alguna ocasión se las había dedicado a su hermana, y siempre había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlas. Aunque al final no pudiese con todo y acabara pidiendo perdón a Maddie. La última vez que eso había ocurrido, él tenía nueve años. Se había jurado no volver a prometer algo que no fuese a cumplir.

Pero Adrian lo había hecho olvidarse de ello. Lo había visto tan asustado, tan necesitado de alguien que le protegiera, que Alexander no había podido evitar hacerlo. No había podido luchar contra el impulso de prometerle que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa sano y salvo, y a cambio pedirle que controlara sus propios miedos, porque bastante le costaba a Alexander disimular los suyos.

"Permíteme decirte que no veo manera alguna de que puedas ayudarlo, y menos llevarlo a casa".

Las palabras de Bruno se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, sin rastro de emoción, crueles, despiadadas. Y Alexander se daba cuenta de lo ciertas que eran cada vez que las revivía, y algo en su interior se rompía un poco más al recordar que estaba acompañando en su agonía a la misma persona que le había robado un beso hacía unas horas.

—No puedo —susurró; las palabras quedaron amortiguadas en las palmas de sus manos.

Un gemido obligó a Alexander a desenterrar su rostro. Desde la cama, Adrian lo miraba con los ojos entornados. Esta vez, sin embargo, pese a que temblaba más que antes y no era necesario tocarlo para sentir el calor que irradiaba, no había miedo en su mirada. Sólo preocupación.

—¿Estás llorando?

Alexander negó con la cabeza, y para su alivio descubrió que era cierto. Estaba aterrado y roto, pero no lloraba. Alargó la mano con cautela y apartó un mechón empapado de sudor de la frente de Adrian, que siguió el movimiento hasta que se le cerraron los ojos.

—Te llevaré a casa —dijo; sabía que volvía a equivocarse, pero no podía evitarlo. Prefería mentir antes que ver a Adrian asustado—. Si te pones bien.

Adrian asintió. Alzó la mano y atrapó la muñeca de Alexander, haciéndola descansar sobre su pecho. El pelirrojo notó bajo sus dedos los latidos tercos de un corazón que se negaba a rendirse. No se le ocurría qué se suponía que debía esperar, pero en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era que Adrian sobreviviese un día más.

Por lo demás, ya se preocuparía después.


End file.
